


Story of their fifth day.

by opplet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, its sweet tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opplet/pseuds/opplet
Summary: He knew Daichi was there, could smell his scent and feel his cock splitting him apart again and again. Daichi's shoulder blades were churning under setter's fingers and the slap of taut skin against his own filled his ears. He knew these things well. Suga wouldn't lose himself to anyone else.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 282





	Story of their fifth day.

He slipped out of his haze to Daichi slamming into him from behind, run through by hot iron and flayed open, he could feel the ache in his walls, the strain in his thighs. But more than that he felt his own slick, could hear it too, squelching against the penetration, agitating him to make more. The clouds of his mind parted, slightly, and he had enough clarity to understand he was moaning, whimpering, before reaching behind himself just to feel Daichi entering him again and again between his fingers. ' _Daichi_ ,' he exhaled, his words little more than puffs of hot air against a ruined pillow. He craned, rolled his spine against the length, pushed back. Daichi seated into him again with a guttural sound that Suga couldn't quite identify, but gave him goosebumps anyway.

'Nn,' a sound of acknowledgment as the alpha readjusted, leaning over to cage Suga within with his arms. 'You okay?' He sounded as spent and rough as Suga felt. It was exciting. The omega blinked, slow, dovewing eyelashes brushed against the fabric below. He could feel Daichi's fingers in the dip of his spine, running from his neck to the plush of his ass, still filled with the alpha's cock. He wasn't moving then and Suga shivered. It wasn't fair.

'Mhm.' He could feel the weight settling in his bones by now. Daichi's rut was past them after four days of solid fucking; still, his heat persisted. It rarely stayed so intense. He stared at the woodgrain of the headboard. How many times had he grabbed it just in the past hours alone? Still his body cried for more. Rougher, more primal, more clashing of bodies and less coherent thought. Not that the thought, or rather the _fantasy_ of being absolutely fucked through by Daichi hadn't crossed his mind every day, but the alpha was _soft_ \-- he needed encouragement. The violence of it. It was what he _needed_ , after all. If Suga _needed_ a nuclear bomb, with some sweet talking, Daichi would find a way to get him that, too.

He pulled himself free from being mounted and turned onto his back this time. Daichi was still there, strong arms and broad chest over him, a little confused, but quiet. 'Daichi,' he began, again, placing a hand between their lower bodies to wrap his fingers around the other's girth. 'Tell me if this is too much.' He removed the condom, slowly, carefully, almost as if challenging the alpha to stop him, but he didn't. Instead, Daichi winced and exhaled; his chest rising and falling faster, unclear if because of anxiety or excitement. Maybe both, Suga guessed, as he threw the condom away, fluids and all.

'Suga, we're still in college-' was the aborted warning statement Daichi threw at Suga, breath short but crawling closer nonetheless. He dragged a broad hand from the cleft of Suga's ass to his nipple.

The omega was expecting far more resistance. 'It's okay. I want this, please.' The slur of his words had returned, the tilt of his vision sending his world askew except for perfect Daichi, perfect broadness and gentleness and chivalry and handsome features all at once, beautiful, unfair. 'Please, please,' suddenly short of breath, panting, he knew his body was entering another bout of need, knew that Daichi knew this too. 'I want all of you, all Alpha, hold me down, use me, mark me.' He only stopped to feel Daichi's low growl vibrate through him. He shivered immediately, exposing his neck for his alpha's teeth and taking them, roughly. Suga squeaked, moaned, grabbed onto dark locks for support, and then Daichi was at his entrance, all force and no apologies, suddenly and violently. Suga cried out, coming all over his own chest, not for the first time, even if it felt like it was.

He didn't have any other option but to wrap his legs around the alpha's hips as Daichi took him, and took his breath, his ache, and his mind, altogether. 'Alpha, alpha, alpha, _ah_ , fuck me, make me yours, breed me, _please_.' It was the first time he begged for it- to be bred- spoken between gasps for air and keening. His face flushed, eyes closed and lost just to the feeling. He knew Daichi was there, could smell his scent and feel his cock splitting him apart again and again. Daichi's shoulder blades were churning under setter's fingers and the slap of taut skin against his own filled his ears. He knew these things well. Suga wouldn't lose himself to anyone else. 'I love you, please, breed me.' He was trying so hard to match his mate's pace, too, hips thrusting to meet the needs of both of them. But Daichi was too rough, perfectly, and soon he felt hands slam his hips down against the mattress.

' **Stop moving**.' It was spoken as all Alpha; Voice echoing through Suga's very core as a direct command. He went stone-still and came over himself again. It was almost too much-- he felt depleted and achy and absolutely fulfilled, like this was his highest form, but still Daichi had more. Suga was bent in half, hips above his head, and God, he could see everything. Could see slick oozing from his body as he was filled over and over again, roughly. Hole red and bruises on his thighs, his ass, his hips. They were beautiful. Daichi's face, too, was beautiful. Panting, straining, Suga could barely breathe, overwhelmed by the feeling that they were melting into one another. Somehow he's numb and alight all at once, moaning and panting. He could imagine them together with kids at their feet, more on the way. Somehow the thought was exhilarating. To be filled by Daichi until he burst-- to bring life into the world with him. He wanted it deeply, in this moment and maybe even thereafter. He reached again for his entrance, felt the strain of his body as he accommodated his mate's size. Felt the push and pull of skin as Diachi used him roughly, the forming bulge of his knot that the omega had begun to feel inside, too. Nothing separated them this time. Neither air nor skin, as Daichi fucked into Suga hard enough to knock his head against the headboard. The omega moaned brokenly, feeling dizzy. His knot swelled, and for the first time Suga felt Daichi come into his body unrestrained. Hot and wet and unrelenting, he ground against him, emptying himself. Suga came again, alarmingly, and it felt as if a weight left him, too. Lighter than life and mind drifting as his body begged for air, heaving. Daichi heaved, too, holding Suga's hips against his own as he let them settle, let his knot hold them together as he bred his omega.

His hands ran over Suga's body. 'Koushi,' he panted, swallowing dryly. 'Are you okay?' Daichi ran his fingers through damp ashen hair, concern marring his face. Suga only hoped he didn't regret what they'd done.

He couldn't formulate words, let alone a cohesive sound. He nodded, slowly, blearily. His eyes were on Daichi's face but he was somewhere else, floating outside himself but wholly aware of his body still being filled. He'd be filled for many minutes more. The realization made him shiver, an inkling of a smile sneaking onto his lips, looking knowingly fucked stupid.

They'd talk about it later. Their future together, their plans. If Suga really wanted children and what Daichi wanted, too. He had a feeling he knew, but they'd never talked about it before. Nearly two years of college behind them and many more years to come, he relaxed. He'd have to find a new fantasy to fixate on. Or, maybe this one was still good.

**Author's Note:**

> im not too late for daisuga week because every week is dasuga week :(


End file.
